english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Corey Smith
Christopher Corey Smith is an American set dresser and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Lego Hero Factory (2014) - Daniel Rocka (ep11), Foreman Worker (ep11) *Monsuno (2012-2014) - Bren, Jon Ace, Petros *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1994) - Traag (ep16) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2012) - Bobo (ep40), Race Bannon (ep40) *Screechers Wild! (2018) - Rattlecat, Shopkeeper 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Roger Raincomprix/Rogercop, Tom Dupain, Wayzz (ep15) *Wakfu (2018) - Oropo *Zak Storm: Super Pirate (2017) - Crogar, Troll Worker (ep7) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs (2016) - Jethro, Marcel, Paddy *Alpha and Omega: Family Vacation (2015) - Jethro, Marcel, Mooch, Paddy, Shakey *Alpha and Omega: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2017) - Claw, King Bear, Louis, Marcel, Paddy *Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze (2016) - Marcel, Paddy *Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave (2014) - Marcel, Paddy *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) - Marcel, Paddy, Rogue#3 *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) - Marcel, Mooch, Paddy *Lego Batman: The Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite (2013) - The Joker *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - ADR Loop Group *The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery (2018) - Runt *The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today! (2016) - Runt 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Jungle Bunch: The Movie (2012) - Bob *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (????) - Sky, Mike *Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss (2014) - Sky *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (????) - Sky, Mike 'Movies' *Playmobil: The Movie (2019) - Additional Voices *Storks (2016) - Dougland *The Greatest Miracle (2011) - Jesus Christ 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Jungle Bunch (2017) - Bob, Additional Voices *The Snow Queen (2013) - Master Vegard, Prince, Robbers 'Shorts' *Long Live the Royals (2014) - Announcer, Frederick, Knight 2 'TV Specials' *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars (2014) - Blatto, Luke Skywalker 'Web Animation' *Freedom Fighters: The Ray (2017) - Donald (ep3) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Assistant Director (ep17), Professor Hiroaki Wakai, Warden (ep16) *anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day (2017) - Manabu Honma *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Dmitri (ep8), Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Oruo Bozad *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) - Akira Saiga, Dracyan *Back Street Girls: Gokudols (2018) - Additional Voices *Berserk (2017) - King of Midland (ep3), Man (ep4) *Beyblade: Burst Turbo (2018) - Principal Shinoda, Security Guard (ep4) *Blade (2012) - Lucius Isaac *Bleach (2011-2013) - Announcer (ep210), Central 46 Member D (ep212), Hollow (ep312), Makoto Kibune (ep185), Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi, Soul Reaper A (ep211), Soul Reaper D (ep186), Wonderweiss Margela *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2018) - Kagemasa *Buso Renkin (2008) - Additional Voices *Children of the Whales (2018) - Atsali, Islander (ep11), Jester A (ep10) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Middle-Aged Man (ep21), Security Captain, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Observer (ep3), Pilot (ep3), Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *Devilman: Crybaby (2018) - Father Makimura *Digimon: Fusion (2013-2015) - Crabmon (ep32), Devidramon (ep31), Dobermon (ep46), Dorbickmon (ep31), Examon, Gigadramon (ep32), Goblinmon (ep7), Grademon (ep29), Grandis Kuwagamon (ep35), Jijimon, Redmeramon (ep7), Slushangemon, Splashmon, Stingmon *Durarara!! (2011) - Dennis, Dollar#6 (ep11), Kinnosuke Kuzuhara *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Dennis, Dollar (ep11), Kinnosuke Kuzuhara (ep1), TV Personality (ep8), Toramaru Gang Member (ep3) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Dennis (ep4), Kinnosuke Kuzuhara (ep5) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Yamaoka *Fafner (2006) - Yoji Hino *Flag (2007-2008) - Christian Beroqui, Press Reporter (ep5), UNF Officer (ep1) *Gad Guard (2004) - Black Suit (ep6), Lift Driver (ep7), Nacho (ep5) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Homeless B (ep22), Medical Student (ep8) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Akera (ep21), Bodyguard (ep18), Gorota, Man (ep17), Masahiro Abe, Master (ep20), Namigoro Nankai (ep7), Ronin (ep19) *Gun X Sword (2006) - Analyst, Denehee (ep4), Vice Captain (ep10) *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Eddie Galarde (ep8), Member B (ep6), Older Policeman (ep7), Subordinate A (ep21), Thief A (ep5) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Kittan *Hero Mask (2018) - Robert Walter *High School DxD (2013) - Riser Phenex, Horii (ep6) *Honey and Clover (2009) - Shuji Hanamoto, Old Man (ep16), Professor, Roommate (ep1) *Honey and Clover II (2010) - Shuji Hanamoto, Man (ep8) *ID-0 (2017) - Adams Forte Chevalier *Inazuma Eleven: Ares (2019) - Mister Yi *Ingress: The Animation (2019) - Hank Johnson *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2019) - Monk (ep17) *Jormungand (2014) - Lehm, Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Lehm *K (2013) - Gang Member (ep3), Group Member (ep1), News Announcer (ep9), Police Officer (ep3), Ren Goto, Ryuho Kamo, Shouhei Akagi, Strike Team Soldier (ep1), Tatsuya Enomoto *K: Return of Kings (2017) - Gold Clan Member (ep5), Jungle Clancman (ep3), News Anchor (ep9), Ren Goto, Ryuho Kamo, Shouhei Akagi, Tatsuya Enomoto *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (2017-2018) - Bokka, Bushi, Kyuuri (ep4), Tsukamaki *Kengan Ashura (2019) - Captain, Hayami Katsumasa, Hollis Kure, Hosome, Kaolan Wongsawat, Korinmaru Aijiro, Kureishi, Male Audience D, Male Audience E, Man 4, Muteba Gizenga, Sen Hatsumi *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Defense Ministry Operator A, Fusunani, Reporter (ep4), Samurai (ep3), Zelleager Myundef Vishrai *Levius (2019) - Raymond *Lupin the Third (2017) - Commissioner (ep2), Sportscaster (ep2) *Marmalade Boy (2005) - Bob (ep65), Parasailing Shopkeeper (ep69), Schoolboy (ep68), Shingo (ep66) *Mars Daybreak (2005) - Foucault *Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (????) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Disk Computer, Okuma Jubei *Marvel Future Avengers (????) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Edward Ho (ep17) *Monster (2009-2010) - BKA Employee (ep14), Customer C (ep18), Dr. Geidel, Martin, Motorcycle Driver, News Anchor (ep54), News Announcer (ep31), News Announcer (ep51), Police Officer (ep52), Ruhenheim Police Officer, Witness B (ep61), Wolf's Subordinate (ep16) *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2008-2009) - Mikado, Patron (ep1), Rai, Vessel (ep24), Vessel B (ep15), Yakuza A (ep5), Yun *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2015) - Akaboshi, Crowd Member#4 (ep181), Fuguki Suikazan, Gameru (ep184), Hyuga Ninja (ep191), Ibiki Morino, Jinpachi Munashi (ep288), Kandachi, Shopkeeper (ep291), Yurui (ep289) *One Piece (2013) - Spandam, Spandine *One Punch Man (2016) - Crew (ep12), Hero Association Commissioner (ep9), Pilot (ep10), Reporter (ep8), Specialist (ep11) *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Kashmir Valle *Persona 4: The Animation (2013) - Master Daidara (ep13) *Planetes (2005) - Pickpocket (ep5) *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Additional Voices *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Jakoku (ep29) *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Do'on Furuya *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - Tenchi Masaki (ep17) *Tenjho Tenge (2005) - Businessman B (ep5), Shinobu Kagurazaka *Terra Formars (2017) - Ivan Perepelkina (Announced), Shokichi Komachi (Announced), Jet (Announced) *The Future Diary (2013) - John Balks (11th) *The Melody of Oblivion (2005) - Assistant Manager (ep9), Fisherman (ep12), Fisherman's Boss (ep14), Mr. Kagawa (ep16) *The Prince of Tennis (2007) - Additional Voices *The Testament of Sister New Devil BURST (2018) - Ramsus *The Twelve Kingdoms (2004) - Gyousou *Toriko (2013) - Aimaru *Twin Star Exorcists (2018) - Hyoga Adashino (ep12), Kegare Bald Graboid (ep12), Kegare Pinhead (ep12) *Ultramarine Magmell (2019) - Chester, Kriks' Father, Male Secretary, Shopkeeper *Vampire Knight (2010) - Headmaster Kaien Cross *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Headmaster Kaien Cross *Yo-kai Watch (2018) - Aaron Adams (ep79+), Dr. Hughly, Mark Orckerberg 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Lupin the Third: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid (2019) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King (2012) - King of Midland *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey (2013) - King of Midland *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent (2014) - King of Midland, Additional Voices *Blame! (2017) - Male Villager B *Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2017) - Katasuke Tono *First Squad: The Moment of Truth (2012) - Hunchback *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Peter Soyuz *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007) - Koshiki (Puppeteer) *In this Corner of the World (2017) - Searching Man *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Ren Goto, Ryuho Kamo, Shouhei Akagi, Tatsuya Enomoto *Lupin III: The Legend of the Gold of Babylon (2018) - Marciano *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Ishidate *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Spandam *Redline (2012) - Bookie *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Mogami Yoshiaki *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale (2017) - Additional Voices *The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky: The Movie (2018) - Master Zoria 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Liminality (2004) - Guard A (ep4) *Black Jack (2004) - Detective (ep9) *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Ryo Asuka *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Judeau (ep1) *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (2009) - Guards (ep3), Masahiro Abe *Hellsing Ultimate (2012) - British Officer (ep5), Wild Geese *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2011-2014) - Bright Noa *New Getter Robo (2005) - Lab Staff *Phantom: The Animation (2006) - Bodyguard B (ep1), Co-Worker C (ep1), Mafia (ep2), Torturer B (ep3) *Strait Jacket (2008) - Falk *Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind (2009) - Soldier B *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary: Redial (2017) - John Balks (11th) *Violet Evergarden: Surely, Someday You Will Understand "Love" (2018) - Aldo, Male Staff B, Male Voice B *Yukikaze (2005) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Animated Storybooks' *Disney Mickey Mouse: Mickey's Spooky Night Read-Along Storybook (2011) - Narrator Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Fire with Fire (2012) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Death Trance (2006) - Sid *Skyhigh (2005) - Ryo *The Neighbor No. Thirteen (2006) - Landlord 'Movies' *Reprisal (2018) - Additional Voices *The Frozen Ground (2013) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *On My Skin (2018) - Additional Voices 'TV Movies' *Wraiths of Roanoke (2007) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series - Dubbing' *3% (2016-2018) - Ezequiel *Always a Witch (2019) - Aldemar *Better Than Us (2019) - Director, Eugene *Marseille (2016) - Francois Tonneau (ep8), Guenelon (eps1-6), Jean-Louis *Money Heist (2017) - Berlin/'Andrés de Fonollosa' Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Gods of Rome (2015) - Additional Voices *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Melek *Til Mornings Light (2015) - Evan, Shopkeeper 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Reinhardt *Mobius Final Fantasy (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Aven Colony (2017) - Jack *Blood Drive (2010) - Reggie *Call of Duty: WWII (2017) - Additional Voices *Casper: Spirit Dimensions (2001) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010) - Additional Voices *Darkwatch (2005) - Darkwatch Agent 1, Townie 1 *Dead Space (2008) - Additional Voices *Deer Hunter: Reloaded (2017) - Eddie *Dishonored (2012) - Guard Captain Curnow *Enter the Matrix (2003) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *God of War (2005) - Greek Soldier, Undead Soldier *Happy Feet (2006) - Memphis, Noah the Elder, Other Skua *Hitman (2016) - Trailer Narrator, Additional Voices *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Additional Voices *InFamous: Second Son (2014) - Activist, Agent Male 2, Male Ped 2 *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - Computer, Scientists *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - The Joker *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - The Joker *Lego Dimensions (2015) - The Joker *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Mafia III (2016) - Tommy Marcano *Marvel Pinball (2011) - Charles Xavier/Professor X *Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe (2008) - Batcave Computer, Guardian#3, Superman/Clark Kent *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *NAtURAL DOCtRINE (2014) - Feste Knight, Hilde, Solomon *Narc (2005) - Civilian, Cop, Junkie, Thug *Operation Flashpoint: Dragon Rising (2009) - CPL Hunter (Dagger One Bravo) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013) - Betrayus *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 (2014) - Betrayus, Dr. Buttocks *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Red Dead Redemption II (2018) - Additional Voices *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Adam, Albus, Penguin Referee, Stanley *Skullgirls: Encore (2013) - Albus, Penguin Referee *Spider-Man (2000) - Hostage, Microchip, Police Pilot, Sniper *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Additional Voices *State of Decay (2013) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset (2018) - Razum-dar, Lermilcilion, Linwenvar, Prosecutor Elundur, Quelilmor *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Molag Bal, Additional Voices *The Last Remnant (2008) - Pagus, Additional Voices *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Agent Smith *Vacation Simulator (2019) - Additional Voices *Vandal Hearts: Flames of Judgment (2010) - Dumas the First, Kelbrun Hale, King Everett III, Sebastian Horne *World of Warcraft: Cataclysm (2010) - Razlo Crushcog *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *X2: Wolverine's Revenge (2003) - Apocalypse, Colossus, Sinister, Soldiers 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat: Infinity (2014) - Narration *Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed (2014) - Zenya Amo *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Armored Core: Verdict Day (2013) - AI, Various Pilots *Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland (2011) - Marc McBrine *Baroque (2008) - Koriel No. 4, The Baroquemonger *Bravely Default (2013) - Saranish Steiner *Conception Plus: Maidens of the Twelve Stars (2019) - Shangri-La (Announced) *Detective Pikachu (2018) - Mewtwo *Digimon World: Next Order (2017) - Jijimon *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - The Emperor *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - The Emperor *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - The Emperor *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Yuan Shao *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Yuan Shao *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Dotti, Vigilante B *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Dotti *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Dominion Quaestor, Imperial Trooper *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Avatar, Yarne *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Arundel, Thales *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Alisa's Father, Male Custom Voice#3 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Sohei Kujo *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Male Fighter *Luminous Arc 2 (2008) - Rasche *Lunar: Silver Star Harmony (2010) - Mel de Alkirk *Mega Man 11 (2018) - Acid Man, Chairman *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Katasuke *Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012) - Additional Voices *Persona 5 (2017) - Kunikazu Okumura *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Civilians *Romancing SaGa (2005) - Lord Neville *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Helmut Beetle Store Owner *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Nobunaga Oda *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Mogami Yoshiaki *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Receptionist, Rokugoru *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Cross Man, Flustered Man, Man *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - Emmerson T. Kenny *Star Ocean: The Last Hope (2009) - Gaghan *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Researcher *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter IV (2009) - Rufus *Street Fighter V (2018) - G *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Rufus *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Rufus *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Tenebrae, Frank, Old Man, Town Watchman *Tales of the Abyss (2006) - Emperor Peony *The Guided Fate Paradox (2013) - Satanael Kyogoku *The Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces (2010) - Chief Engineer, Kayaba's Security Guard *Trauma Center: New Blood (2007) - Dr. Robert Cromwell, President Moreno *Trillion: God of Destruction (2016) - Narration, Soldier D *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Belgar *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Ehlen, Gerald, Guilm, Khanon, Mithra *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Nobunaga Oda *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Nobunaga Oda, Sun Wukong *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Additional Voices *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Kevin Winnicot, Vector Staff Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (272) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (195) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2019. Category:American Voice Actors